jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nocny koszmar/Napaść
Witam na moim drugim blogu. Z góry przepraszam za ortografię i interpunkcję. Zapraszam na mój pierwszy blog pt Wojna z Berk. To opowiadanie będzie pisane w formacie książki i będzie zawierać wzmiankę związaną z wierzeniami i mitologią Wikingów. Parę informacji *Nie ma Valki *Wszyscy mają po 20 lat *Akcja dzieje się przed JWS 2 Rozdział 1: Wyścig Jest piękny poranek na wyspie Berk. Właśnie trwał ostatni wyścig smoków przed zimowymi nawałnicami. Tym razem Czkawka odpuścił sobie eksploracje archipelagu i dołączył do wyścigu. Konkurencja była zacięta. Czkawce szło trochę gorzej, ponieważ dawno nie brał udziału w wyścigu, ale przed końcem wyścigu udało mu się wspiąć na drugie miejsce, a na pierwszym była Astrid. - Coś słabo Ci idzie - powiedziała kpiącym głosem Astrid - Jeszcze zobaczymy - odgryzł się Czkawka. I właśnie wtedy do góry wystrzeliła czarna owca. Pierwszy złapał ją Sączysmark, ale zaraz Śledzik ją zabrał i podarował Szpadce, która kazała smokowi zionąć na niego gazem. Czkawka i Astrid lecieli za smokiem bliźniaków.Pierwszy doleciał Czkawka i odebrał owce z rąk kłócących się bliźniaków i poleciał prosto do koszy na owce. - O nie, nie pozwolę ci wygrać - krzyknęła Astrid - Zobaczymy - odpowiedział Czkawka. Wichura parę razy strzeliła w stronę Szczerbatka kolcami, ale on zrobił gładki unik i leciał dalej do koszy. Czkawka włożył owcę do swojego kosza. - Czkawka wygrywa z 20 punktami Astrid na drugim miejscu z 17 punktami, bliźniaki z 9 punktami Śledzik i Sączysmark na ostatnim miejscu - wykrzyczał Stoik. Rozdział 2: Przygotowania Po wyścigu wszyscy rozeszli się do domów. Czkawka się wybierał do domu, ale Stoik kazał mu pomóc niememu Svenowi przy chowaniu koszy z rybami do spichlerza, a potem pomóc Grubemu i Wiadru zagonić zwierzęta do obory. Z rybami poszło szybko, spichlerz był pełny po brzegi.Zaganianie zwierząt było trochę trudniejsze ponieważ jaki były trochę oporne i nie chciały iść, ale w końcu się udało. Nagle Wiadro z wielkim krzykiem położył się na ziemi i zaczął krzyczeć z bólu. - MOJE WIADRO OHHOHOOOHH!!!!!! - wydzierał się Wiadro. - Jeszcze nigdy wiadro Wiadra tak nie uciskało - powiedział z troską w głosie Gruby. - To oznacza tylko jedno... Nawałnice jakiej jeszcze nie widzieliśmy - odpowiedział Czkawka. - Wskakujcie. Czkawka poleciał do twierdzy razem z Wiadrem i Grubym. Dolecieli akurat wtedy, gdy zaczął padać śnieg. W twierdzy wiele się zmieniło, wykuto przejście do hangaru smoków, by ludzie mieli dostęp do swoich ulubieńców podczas zimowych nawałnic. W hangarze był też duży paśnik zaopatrzony w wodę, ryby i mięso. Zmieniono także stół z okrągłego na długi prostokątny. Gdy Szczerbatek wleciał do twierdzy, od razu zamknięto i zabarykadowano drzwi. Gruby wraz z Czkawką odniósł Wiadro do Gothi. Gdy wrócili, nawałnica rozpętała się na dobre. Rozdział 3: Podczas nawałnicy Nawałnica trwała już kilka dni, powoli niektórym zaczęło odbijać. Czkawka próbował prowadzić zajęcia w hangarze ale nikt nie potrafił się skupić nawet Śledzik. - Dobra, ostatnie pytanie ile splunięć ma Śmiertnik Zębacz? Drużyna Astrid. - Bonus do szybkości - powiedział znużony Śledzik. - Pięć - odpowiedziała Astrid. - Nie i nie. Zębacz ma 6 splunięć - powiedział niezadowolony Czkawka. - Nie dziw się, że nam odbija, siedzimy tu już tydzień - usprawiedliwiła się Astrid. - Czkawka!! Wrzeńcom skończyła się woda w basenie. Potrzebny śnieg!! - krzyczał Śledzik. - Dobra polecę nazbierać trochę śniegu - odpowiedział. Nie tracąc czasu, zabrał parę wiader ze sobą nazbierał trochę śniegu z obrzeży twierdzy i szybko wrócił do środka. Podał wiadra Śledzikowi i popędził po więcej. Jednak kiedy wychodził, zobaczył przed sobą zamarznięty ocean przypominający pomost. Przypomniał sobie atak Szybkich Szpiców. Szybko wrócił do twierdzy pognał, tunelem do hangaru wskoczył na Szczerbatka uchylił bramę hangaru i wyleciał. Rozdział 4: Lód Widoczność była słaba. Czkawka prawie nic nie widział. Poleciał w stronę lodowego mostu na oceanie. Leciał nad nim mając nadzieję, że w dole nie zobaczy pędzącej chmary Szybkich Szpiców. Nie widział nic. Leciał dalej, aż nagle w jego stronę leciała wielka kula lodu. Szczerbatek zrobił szybką beczkę w prawo, unikając pocisku. - Co to było !!! - powiedział przestraszony Czkawka. Naturalnie nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, tylko cichy ryk Szczerbatka. Nadleciał następny pocisk, zrobili gładki unik i Szczerbatek wystrzelił plazmą. Coś trafił, upadło na lodowy most. Szczerbatek wylądował blisko niego. thumb|right To był smok. Hotburple, ale nie taki jak inne, był cały zimny, na grzbiecie miał lodowe kolce. Zanikła mu maczuga na ogonie i ział lodem. Jedynym znanym smokiem ziejącym lodem był Oszołomostrach. - Niesamowite - powiedział z fascynacją Czkawka. Nagle usłyszał hałas. Spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył dwa inne lodowe smoki. Zobaczył też wielkiego lodowego ogra, zamiast jednej ręki miał lodowy szpikulec.W drugiej ręce trzymał ogromną maczugę. Za nim szło ich więcej. - Szczerbatek, lecimy, szybko!! Sory za tak krótkie rozdziały. Pisałem na tablecie a tam wszystko wygląda inaczej. Teraz będą dłuższe. Rozdział 5: Ucieczka Szczerbatek leciał ile sił w skrzydłach,ale i tak dotarcie na wyspę trochę im zajęło. Wlecieli do hangaru bocznymi wrotami. Czkawka zeskoczył ze Szczerbatka i pobiegł do twierdzy, do wielkiej sali, porozmawiać z ojcem. - Tato, tato, lodowy most na morzu, a na nim wielkie lodowe olbrzymy, a nad nim lecą wielkie lodowe smoki - powiedział dysząc Czkawka. -Spokojnie, powoli, jeszcze raz - powiedział zmieszany Stoik. - Na oceanie znowu się utworzył lodowy most. Poleciałem sprawdzić, czy znowu nie zaatakują nas Szybkie Szpice. Zamiast nich spotkałem smoka z gatunku Hotburple, tylko całego lodowego i strzelającym lodem. A po moście szli lodowi ludzie wielkości domu. Zmierzają w stronę wioski - powiedział nieco uspokojony Czkawka. - Niemożliwe, to niemożliwe! - powiedział Stoik. - Co niemożliwe? - spytał Czkawka. - Ogłosić alarm!!! Niech wszyscy biegną do hangaru i wsiadają na smoki. Uciekamy - krzyczał Stoik. Wybuchł chaos, wikingowie wylewali się do hangaru jak potop.Pierwszy wyleciał Czaszkochrup ze Stoikiem, następnie Maruda z Pyskaczem, za nimi Czkawka i reszta jeźdźców, a potem mieszkańcy wioski. - Czkawka, prowadź na jak najdalszą wyspę - wykrzyczał Stoik. Czkawka wyleciał na początek kolumny i leciał prosto. Lecieli tak przez nawałnicę, aż dotarli do wyspy, na której górowała lodowa cytadela. Wlecieli do środka w środku leżał wielki, nieżywy oszołomostrach. - Co się z nim stało? - spytał Pyskacz. - Umarł ze starości. Smoki, którymi rządził, odleciały z leża, możemy zostać tu ile tylko chcemy - odpowiedział Czkawka. Rozdział 6: Wyjaśnienia Od ucieczki z Berk miął dzień, ludzie zbudowali prowizoryczne szałasy, a smoki zajęły resztę leża. Lód osłaniał ich przed nawałnicą szalejącą na zewnątrz. Czkawka z samego rana udał się do szałasu Stoika, dowiedzieć się więcej o niejakich olbrzymach i o powodach ucieczki. Gdy wszedł, w środku znajdował się Sączyślin i kilku innych mężczyzn. - Tato, możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego uciekliśmy? - zapytał Czkawka. - Właśnie chciałem ci o tym powiedzieć. Otóż te lodowe olbrzymy pochodzą z Jottunheimu. To jeden z dziewięciu światów. My mieszkamy w Mitgardzie. Thor często tam bywał, by załagodzić różne spory między królem Laufeyem, a stworami z Utgardu. Prawdopodobnie przybyli tutaj, by podbić nasz świat - opowiedział Stoik. - Można jakoś ich powstrzymać? - spytał Czkawka. - Trzeba było by odciąć im źródło mocy i posiłków. Prawdopodobnie portal, którym tu przybyli. Nawałnica to również ich dzieło - odpowiedział Stoik. - Chyba wiem, gdzie może się znajdować ten portal, ale potrzebuję mojej mapy, którą zostawiłem na Berk - powiedział z namysłem Czkawka. - Przecież masz ją w swoim kombinezonie - zdziwił się Stoik. - Wiem, ale to jest moja druga mapa - odparł Czkawka. - No to trzeba będzie się wrócić na Berk - powiedział Stoik. Rozdział 7: Powrót cz. 1 - Nie. Nie zgadzam się - zaprotestował Stoik. - To jak inaczej znajdziemy ten portal? - odpowiedział gniewnie Czkawka. - Nie takim tonem - powiedział zdenerwowany Stoik. - Nie i koniec. - Jestem pełnoletni i nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić - powiedział oburzony Czkawka. - Nie mówię do ciebie jako ojciec, lecz jako wódz! - rzekł zdenerwowany Stoik. - To jak inaczej chcesz znaleźć portal? - zapytał Czkawka. - No, słucham. - Będziemy latać i przeszukiwać każdą wyspę po kolei, aż trafimy na tą z portalem - wyjaśnił Stoik. - Zajmie nam to dwa razy więcej czasu i te olbrzymy zamienią Berk w wielką kostkę lodu i sąsiednie wyspy także - powiedział Czkawka. - Dobrze prawi - rzekło paru wikingów. - DOSYĆ!!! Koniec zebrania. Postanowione! - krzyknął Stoik. - Rozejść się. Czkawka wyszedł z szałasu pełen gniewu. Ruszył w stronę swojego szałasu, gdzie czekał na niego Szczerbatek. - Szykuj się przyjacielu. Dziś w nocy polecimy na Berk. W nocy Czkawka ubiera na siebie górną część kostiumu, którą ściągnął do spania. Potajemnie wraz ze Szczerbatkiem wyleciał z cytadeli i poleciał w stronę Berk. Nawałnica już trochę zelżała, teraz padał tylko śnieg i wiał mały, zimny wiatr z północy. - Czemu tak latasz? Czy twój ojciec znowu przypadkiem o niczym nie wie? - spytała Astrid. - AAAA! Co ty tu robisz i dlaczego zawsze zachodzisz mnie od tyłu? - spytał lekko przestraszony Czkawka. - Śledzę cię i dlatego, że lubię patrzeć na twoją przestraszoną minę - odpowiedziała Astrid. - Warto wiedzieć. Lecę po moją mapę, na której jest wyspa z portalem, z którego przybyły te stwory - odpowiedział Czkawka. - Rozumiem, że ta mapa znajduje się na Berk? - spytała Astrid. - Zgadłaś. - Więc chyba przydałaby ci się pomoc. - krzyknął Sączysmark. - Lecimy z tobą. Zrozumiałem że liczba komentarzy nie ma znaczenia i będę pisać dalej. Ale komy są mile widziane Rozdział 8: Powrót cz. 2 - Musiałaś wszystkim powiedzieć? - powiedział Czkawka. Widać, że był zdenerwowany. - Słuchaj, nie zrobisz niczego, co nie ujdzie naszej uwadze - odpowiedział Mieczyk. - Chyba masz rację. Dalszy lot miął bez rozmów. Gdy dolecieli, nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom. Cała wyspa stała się wielkim lodowcem, po którym kręcą się lodowe ogry. Nad wyspą krążyła chmara lodowych smoków. - Dobra, plan jest taki: Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki zajmą się lodowymi smokami, a Astrid i ja zdobędziemy mapę i przy okazji ocieplimy trochę klimat na wyspie. Wszystko jasne? - wytłumaczył Czkawka - Tak - odpowiedzieli. - W takim razie zaczynamy - krzyknął Czkawka. Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki polecieli w górę. Czkawka i Astrid polecieli prosto na lodowe olbrzymy. Szczerbatek załatwił plazmą jednego, a Wichurka załatwiła drugiego. Czkawka zeskoczył ze Szczerbatka i udał się do domu jego i Stoika. Oczywiście parę razy się poślizgnął na oblodzonej ścieżce. - Głupia proteza - przeklął. Gdy dotarł do domu, musiał jakoś otworzyć drzwi. Kopnął je parę razy i nic. Wyjął swój miecz i przyłożył go do drzwi. Gdy lód się już roztopił Czkawka kopnął drzwi, które się z hukiem otworzyły. Wbiegł do środka rozglądając się za mapą. Półki i stoliki były zakurzone, więc ciężko było mu dostrzec to, czego szukał. Wbiegł na górę, by tam poszukać. - Co to jest? Może się przydać - rzekł Czkawka. - Więc tu jesteś. Wyciągnął mapę spod łóżka, wybiegł na dwór i zobaczył Astrid, siłującą się z Olbrzymem. Szybko tam pobiegł. Kiedy olbrzym chciał zadać kolejny cios, Czkawka sparował go swoją tarczą i zaatakował go mieczem. Olbrzym przecięty na pół uderzył o ziemię. - Widzę, że znalazłeś swoją tarczę z gronkielowego żelaza - powiedziała Astrid. - Tak i znalazłem coś jeszcze.odpowiedział Czkawka. Pokazał jej mapę. - Czyli możemy już wracać? - zapytała. Czkawka tylko kiwnął głową i przywołał Szczerbatka, wsiadł na niego i krzyknął: - ODWRÓT! Rozdział 9: Jeździec Wszyscy zaprzestali walki i ruszyli do ucieczki. Tego ranka, wyspę zalała powódź z roztopionych ciał lodowych olbrzymów. Dzięki temu z ulic i ścieżek zniknęły wszelkie nieczystości. Czkawka zadowolony z odzyskania mapy i swojej tarczy z gronkielowego żelaza mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, że misja została wykonana. Śledzik, bliźniaki i Sączysmark mieli lekkie objawy odmrożenia. Wszyscy wlecieli ponad chmury, aby się trochę ogrzać. Lecieli tak pół godziny, aż nagle oczom Czkawki ukazała się postać w niebiesko-czerwonym kombinezonie z rogatą maską, dziwacznym kijem z otworkami na końcu i tarczą. - Kim jesteś? - spytał Czkawka. Postać zniknęła poniżej w chmurach. Czkawka podleciał do Astrid i dał jej mapę. - Daj ją ojcu, ja muszę jeszcze coś sprawdzić - powiedział do Astrid - Dobra. Tylko wracaj szybko. Czkawka tylko kiwnął głową, przyspieszył i zleciał niżej. Widział, jak smok nieznanego mu gatunku leci w kierunku Waldurni (lokacja z gry Dragons: Rise of Berk). Przyspieszyli jeszcze bardziej, by dogonić tego smoka. Dogonili go dopiero przy samej Waldurni. - Hej, ty, poczekaj, nie mam złych zamiarów, chcę tylko porozmawiać! - krzyczał Czkawka. Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, zamiast tego w jego stronę poleciała kula ognia, lecz Szczerbatek bez trudu ją ominął. Czkawka sięgnął po swoją tarczę i wystrzelił z niej bolas. Trafił w skrzydła smoka, ale smok nie został strącony, zamiast tego leciał dalej, używając drugiej pary skrzydeł. Smok jednak szybko rozerwał bolas i używając 2 par skrzydeł przyspieszył. Czkawka zdziwiony przyspieszył, by ich dogonić. Minęli Waldurnię i lecieli do zatoki Czarnego Serca. Tam dzielący ich dystans był na tyle mały, by Czkawka mógł jeszcze raz wystrzelić bolas. Tym razem celował w ogon. Trafił, bolas splątał ogon z nogą i smok runął na ziemię. Czkawka szybko wylądował i pobiegł w stronę jeźdźca. Smok zaryczał na niego ostrzegawczo. Czkawka mimo to szedł dalej. - Odejdź!! - krzyknął jeździec. - Nie podchodź! - Nie mam złych zamiarów, chcę tylko porozmawiać - odpowiedział spokojnie Czkawka. Jeździec pomachał kijem w powietrzu i uderzył nim o ziemię. Kilka sekund później, słychać było ryk zębiroga, po chwili przyleciało dwa zębirogi i stanęły między nimi. Szczerbatek zaryczał, próbując je odstraszyć, jednak to nie pomogło. Czkawka podszedł do Szczerbatka i wyciągnął z przyczepionej do niego torby 4 ryby, dwie rzucił do jednego zębiroga, a kolejne do drugiego. Smoki zajęte jedzeniem nie stanowiły przeszkody. - Jak to zrobiłeś?-spytał Jeździec - Umiem zajmować się smokami - odpowiedział Czkawka. Jeździec podszedł do niego, przyglądając się jego twarzy. - A, zapomniałem powiedzieć, nazywam się Czkawka. - Czkawka?!?!-Spytał zaskoczony jeździec. Zdjął hełm. Jeźdźcem okazała się kobieta z krótkimi, brązowymi włosami, miała mniej więcej 40 lat. - Byłeś taki mały... - Czy powinienem cię znać? - spytał zaniepokojony Czkawka -Nie, byłeś jeszcze dzieckiem... ale matka nie zapomina. Rozdział 10: Spotkanie - Czy ty wiesz, co powiedziałaś? - spytał zdziwiony Czkawka. - Tak, wiem, nazywam się Valka. - Czkawka!! - krzyknął Stoik. Stoik wraz z innymi jeźdźcami i Pyskaczem wylądowali przy nich. Stoik, gdy tylko zobaczył twarz jeźdźca, zaniemówił. Pyskacza zatkało, a reszta nie wiedziała, o co chodzi. - Wiem co zaraz powiesz - powiedziała Valka. Nie było odpowiedzi. - Aaaaammm może lepiej im nie przeszkadzajmy - zasugerował Pyskacz i wraz z innymi jeźdźcami oddalił się. Został tylko Czkawka. - Zastanawiasz się pewnie, dlaczego nie wróciłam. Dlaczego zostawiłam Cię samego, dlaczego nie wróciłam do Ciebie, do naszego syna - mówiła Valka. Stoik nie odpowiadał i podchodził do niej. - Stoik, proszę, nie bądź taki. Mów coś, krzycz, wydzieraj się! - mówiła zaniepokojona Valka. Gdy Stoik podszedł do niej i ujął ją za ręce i wyszeptał: -Tak samo piękna, jak kiedyś. - Zaraz, to jest naprawdę moja matka? - spytał niepewnie Czkawka. Stoik kiwnął głowom. - Aaaa oooom... - Czkawka, pozwól na moment - zawołał Śledzik. - No, słucham. - No... bo ja przypuszczam, na której wyspie jest ten portal. Zgodnie z twoją mapą, ta wyspa leży najdalej na północ i jest zamieszkała przez Szybkie Szpice - powiedział Śledzik, ze strachem wypowiadając ostatnie dwa słowa. - No to pięknie, jak będziemy walczyć z kimś szybszym od wiatru? Jeszcze podejrzewam, że przy portalu będzie straż. - Jakoś sobie poradzimy - odpowiedział Śledzik. - Mam nadzieję. - Synu, postanowiliśmy, że polecimy z wami, by zniszczyć portal - powiedział Stoik. - To dobrze, bo widzisz, lecimy na wyspę szybkich szpiców - powiedział Czkawka. - Mam nadzieje, że będą bardziej przyjazne niż ostatnio. - Ja też. Dobra, nie marnujmy czasu i lećmy tam. Wróg z każdą chwilą staje się coraz silniejszy - rzekł Czkawka. Nie tracąc więcej czasu, wsiedli na smoki i polecieli na wyspę Lodu, na której mieszkają Szybkie Szpice. Lecieli długo. Gdy tam dotarli, zobaczyli wielkie gromady Szpiców na brzegu wyspy. Pewnie miały za zadanie chronić portal przed obcymi. Gdy dolecieli na środek wyspy, zobaczyli wielki, stojący, kamienny krąg z wyrzeźbionymi po bokach Odynem i Heimdallem. Był jednak wyłączony, a tuż przy nim na ziemi były namalowane jakieś dziwne znaki. - Widać że ktoś nas uprzedził - zaczął Czkawka. - I to nie byle kto, synu. Według legend, takie znaki zostawia Bifrost, inaczej tęczowy most, którym podróżują bogowie z Asgardu. Między innymi Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun i Vorstag. Podróżują oni miedzy światami, łagodzą spory, rozstrzygają wojny. Strażnikiem Bifrostu jest wszechwidzący Heimdall - opowiadał Stoik. - Najwyraźniej nas uprzedzili. Ale trzeba zniszczyć portal raz na zawsze - powiedział Czkawka. Wszyscy wylądowali, zabrali broń i zaczęli rozwalać portal. Valka się temu przyglądała, aż nagle zrobiło się jej czarno przed oczami i upadła. Rozdział 11: Odpływający Statek Czkawka się odwrócił i go zatkało. Zobaczył leżącą na ziemi Valkę, a za nią lodowego ogra, z poczerwieniałym od krwi lodowym kikutem. - Nnnnnniiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!-Zaryczał z gniewu Rzucił swoim mieczem w stronę lodowego olbrzyma. Miecz wbił mu się prosto w serce (o ile jakieś miał). Czkawka podbiegł do niego, wyjął miecz, odciął mu łeb i ugodził go. Zaraz po nim podbiegł Stoik, rzucił się na kolana ku ciału Valki, szybko przechylił głowę, nasłuchując nikłego bicia serca Valki. Nagle było słychać huk upadających kamieni. Portal został zniszczony ale za jaką cenę... - Niech powitają Cię Walkirie i poprowadzą przez wielkie pola bitewne Odyna. Niech twoje imię rozbrzmiewa w wielkich salach Valhalli - recytował pożegnalną mowę Pyskacz, podając strzałę Stoikowi i Czkawce. - Umarła wielka kobieta... żona... matka... przyjaciółka... Gdy statek (tratwa) już odpływał najpierw Stoik, potem Czkawka i Pyskacz wypuścili ogniste strzały, a potem cała reszta. Smoki też jeszcze dołożyły swoje kule ognia, po chwili płonący statek zniknoł im z oczu. Zapadła minuta ciszy. - No to co teraz? - spytał Sączysmark. - Nie wiem.-powiedział Śledzik - Nie, ja wam powiem, co zrobimy... Wrócimy do cytadeli, przegrupujemy się, uderzymy na olbrzymów i odbijemy nasz dom, oto... co zrobimy... - powiedział Czkawka, próbując podnieść morale. - Ale ich jest tam 2 razy więcej niż nas i smoków. Jak niby chcesz odbić naszą wyspę? - odpowiedział Śledzik. - Zrobię coś szalonego... Rozdział 12: Plan i atak Wszyscy, oprócz smoka Valki, odlecieli w stronę cytadeli (Sanktuarium). Podczas lotu panowała smutna atmosfera nikt do nikogo się nie odzywał. Nikt nie chciał komentować tego co się stało. Gdy dolecieli do cytadeli był już wieczór więc odłożyli narady na następny dzień. O poranku gdy wszyscy byli już wypoczęci zaczeły się obrady. - Więc plan jest taki - mówił Stoik. - Ja, Pyskacz, Czkawka i jeźdźcy atakujemy od frontu. Sączyślin i reszta zaatakują później. Jakieś pytania? - Am... wodzu, zanim zniszczyliśmy portal, udało się przez niego wielu olbrzymów, więc może lepiej by było, abyśmy sami nie atakowali od frontu - zasugerował Śledzik - Wodzu, to prawda, sami możemy nie wytrzymać takiego naporu ognia - poparła go Astrid - To prawda, ryzyko jest zbyt wielkie, radziłbym zatakować całymi siłami z jednej strony - doradził Sączyślin. - Nie!!! Tak postanowiłem i tak będzie. Wolę narażać swoje życie, niż życie całej wioski. - Ale... - Bez żadnego "ale", uderzamy jutro. Powiedzcie wszystkim i koniec narady. Wszyscy się rozeszli, Stoik został w namiocie sam. Czkawka i Astrid poinformowali innych o zamiarze Stoika. Reszcie także nie podobał się plan wodza, ale co zrobić, postanowione. Nazajutrz jeźdźcy byli już przygotowani. Poszli do namiotu Stoika, tam zastali gotowego wodza razem z Pyskaczem. - Możemy ruszać - rzekł Stoik. - Więc nie traćmy czasu - odpowiedział Czkawka. Wszyscy z powrotem wyszli na dwór. Stoik wdrapał się na Czaszkochrupa z toporem w ręce. Wyglądał bardzo imponująco i wojowniczo. Pyskacz bez trudu wszedł na grzbiet Marudy, który z wielkim niechceniem wzbił się w powietrze. Reszta szybko wsiadła na smoki i wszyscy odlecieli. Lot minął bez rozmów. Gdy dolecieli, nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom, cała wyspa była pełna lodowych olbrzymów, wokół wioski został wzniesiony jakiś wielki, lodowy mur, z lodowymi armatami pełnymi kul. Cała wyspa została pozbawiona życia, wszystko było zamrożone na kość i gorzej. Nie było mowy o dostaniu się do twierdzy, jej wrota zostały zamrożone. Mimo to, Stoik kazał atakować. Bitwa się zaczęła... Czkawka ustawił Szczerbatkowi automatyczny ogon i zeskoczył z niego ze swoją tarczą i mieczem na ziemię. W jego ślady poszła Astrid i Pyskacz. Czkawka rzucił się na lodowego olbrzyma i przeciął go w pół. Sparował uderzenie innego olbrzyma i go zaatakował. Astrid siekała toporem na prawo i lewo, będąc w bitewnym amoku. Stoik i reszta lecieli i niszczyli lodowe smoki, które spadały na dół miażdząc swoich pobratymców. Tak trwały następne 2 godziny. Wszyscy byli wykończeni, nie dawali już rady odpierać uderzeń wroga. W końcu Stoik zarządził odwrót. Czkawka i Astrid przywołali swoje smoki do siebie i odlecieli. Wszyscy oprócz Sączysmarka byli już daleko poza polem widzenia olbrzymów. - Gdzie jest Sączysmark? - spytała zmęczona Astrid. - Nie wiem - odpowiedział Czkawka. - Jest, leci na dole - powiedział Śledzik, wskazując na niego palcem. - Dobra, lecimy dalej. Dalsze rozdziały dedykuję mojemu zmarłemu wujkowi. Lecieli dosyć wolno. Smoki były bardzo zmęczone walką. Prawie każdy miał małe sople na twarzy. Gdy dolecieli, była już prawie noc. Gdy Hakokieł wylądował, reszta nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. - Co tu się dzieje. Dajcie mi przejść... - krzyczał Sączyślin. - Oooo nnniiieee - zaryczał. Sączysmark leżał sztywny. Bez oddechu i bez bicia serca. Wszystkich dosłownie zatkało. - Jeszcze jedna ofiara tego konfliktu. Bardzo mi przykro - powiedział Stoik, próbując pocieszyć starego druha. Jeszcze tej nocy odbył się uroczysty pogrzeb Sączysmarka, po którym odbyła się narada w namiocie wodza. - Dalsze ataki są bezsensowne. To przyniesie tylko więcej lodowatych ofiar - powiedział któryś. - Dobrze prawi!! - poparł inny. - Cisza!! - krzyknął Stoik. - To prawda, dalsze ataki nie mają sensu. Ale to nasza jedyna nadzieja, na odzyskanie naszej wyspy - dodał. - To co dalej będzie? - spytał Mieczyk. - Nie wiem - odpowiedział Stoik. - Musimy poprosić kogoś o pomoc - zaproponował Śledzik. - Ale kogo... Berserkowie na pewno nam nie pomogą - odmówił Pyskacz. - No to zostają jeszcze Łupieżcy - podsumował Czkawka. - Ale oni nam nie pomogą - rzekł ktoś. - Trzeba będzie ich przekonać - powiedział Stoik. - Ale jak ich przekonasz? - spytał Czkawka. - Zobaczysz. Rozdział 13: Łupieżcy Zaraz po naradzie, wszyscy wrócili do swoich namiotów. Czkawka był bardzo ciekawy, jak Stoik przekona Łupieżców i Albrechta do pomocy w odzyskaniu wioski. Nadszedł następny dzień. Czkawka i inni udali się do namiotu wodza, gdzie Stoik zadecydował, że lecą na wyspę Łupieżców. Lot minął na pytaniach Czkawki Stoika, jaki ma plan. Jednak Stoik nic nie odpowiedział. Gdy dotarli na wyspę Łupieżców, standardowo poleciały w ich stronę wielkie kamienie, strzały, sieci. Smoki jednak bez problemu ominęły pociski i wylądowały na głównym dziedzińcu wyspy. Jeźdźcy zeskoczyli z nich i pognali do twierdzy, tłukąc wszystkich po drodze. Dotarli do twierdzy, bez trudu pokonali wielkie drzwi i udali się do wielkiej sali, w której był Albrecht. - Czego chcesz, Stoik?! - krzyknął. - I czemu zdemolowałeś mi pół wyspy?! - Albrechcie... my potrzebujemy twojej pomocy - powiedział Czkawka. - To ja panów chyba zostawię - powiedział Bestial i wyszedł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. - Ale jakiej pomocy? - Nasza Wioska została opanowana przez lodowe ogry. Zamieniona w kostkę lodu. Bez cienia życia. Albrechcie, przepraszam za to, że cię wyrzuciłem z wyspy, ale ze względu na stare czasy, pomóż nam - błagał Stoik. - Załóżmy, że wam pomogę, co dostanę w zamian? - spytał Albrecht. - Zdradzimy ci nasz największy sekret - powiedział Stoik. - Co?! - powiedzieli wszyscy jednocześnie. - To, co słyszałeś - powiedział lekko zdenerwowany Stoik. - Naprawdę zdradzisz mi, jak tresować smoki? - pytał Albrecht, nie dowierzając. - Jeżeli tylko nam pomożesz i przestaniemy toczyć wojnę - wtrącił nagle Czkawka. - Dobra. Stoik i Albrecht symbolicznie podali sobie ręce. - Przygotuj swoich ludzi. Jutro na arenie początek szkolenia. Rozdział 14: Nauka Z samego ranka Albrecht i jego ludzie poszli na arenę, gdzie czekał na nich Czkawka. - Widzę, że wziąłeś ze sobą sporą gromadkę - powiedział zaczepnym tonem Czkawka. - Wolę zaczynać z większą liczbą jeźdźców, niż wy - odpowiedział Albrecht. - Dobra, jak wolisz. Zatem zaczynamy szkolenie! Jakiego smoka bierzecie na pierwszy ogień? - spytał -Wiesz co, chyba zaczniemy od szeptozgona. -No to zaczynajmy - powiedział z uśmiechem Czkawka. Opuścił wajchę przy klatce z Szeptozgonem, który natychmiast wyleciał z klatki i próbował wbić się w ziemię. Jednak tylko nabił sobie guza, podłoga na arenie była metalowa. Z obolałą brodą rzucił się na grupkę Łupieżców, która zaraz się rozproszyła. - Spokojnie... Szeptozgony są bardzo agresywne. Trzeba im pokazać że się ich nie boicie. Bądźcie nieugięci, a nic wam się nie stanie - tłumaczył Czkawka. Jednak niewielu go usłuchało. Tylko Albrecht się zatrzymał przed lecącym prosto na niego Szeptozgonem. Smok gwałtownie się zatrzymał, wpatrując się prosto w oczy Albrechta. Ten wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Smok uchylił się, pozwalając dotknąć swego czoła. - Bardzo dobrze.-Pochwalił Czkawka. - Na razie koniec. Za godzinę ćwiczymy z większymi sztukami. Godzina minęła - Jakiego smoka bierzecię pod lupę?-Spytał Czkawka - Niech będzie Koszmar ponocnik. - To dobrze, mamy już jedną sztukę wytresowaną - odpowiedział Czkawka z uśmiechem i przywołał Hakokła. - Czy ja go nie znam? - spytał Bestial. - Powinieneś go znać. To smok śp Sączysmarka Jorgensona. Robiliśmy z nim wypady na was, nie pamiętasz? - spytał Czkawka. - Tak pamiętam. Co się stało że Sączysmark nas opuścił? - spytał Albrecht. - Tak do końca, to sami nie wiemy. Dobra zaczynamy! - krzyknął Czkawka. Właśnie w tej chwili Hakokieł, rzucił się na Łupieżców bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. - Myślałem, że jest oswojony!! - krzyknął Bestial. - Popatrz do góry! - odkrzyknął Czkawka. Na kratach areny wisiał duży smoczy korzeń. Łupieżcy nie mogli sobie poradzić z Hakokłem przez pół godziny. W końcu Albrecht przypomniał sobie, jak Astrid przebrana za Heatherę obezwładniła Koszmara Ponocnika. Chwycił smoka za rogi i z całej siły położył głowę smoka na ziemi. Hakokieł momentalnie się uspokoił. - Bardzo dobrze. Albrecht zostaje, reszta, spotykamy się za dwie godziny - zakomunikował Czkawka. - Co się stało Pogromco?-Spytał Albrecht. - Dość ładnie poradziłeś sobie z Szeptozgonem i pomysłowo poradziłeś sobie z Hakokłem. Jesteś zdolnym uczniem - powiedział Czkawka. - Co w związku z tym? - Zastanawiałem się, czy nie oddać ci pod opiekę Hakokła - powiedział z zamyśleniem. - Ale jak? - spytał niepewny Albrecht. - No, dobrze radzisz sobie z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Hakokieł stracił Pana. Mamy z wami sojusz, a ja nie mogę się nim opiekować przez cały czas - tłumaczył Czkawka. - Poza tym, będziecie świetnie do siebie pasować. - Dobra, ale nauczysz mnie na nim latać? - Spytał zaniepokojony Albrecht. - Wszystko po kolei. Najpierw musicie nawiązać więź - mówiąc to chwycił jego dłoń i powoli położył ją na pysku Hakokła. - Czujesz? - spytał Czkawka. Rozdział 15: Hakokieł i Albrecht - Tak, same łuski - powiedział Albrecht po chwili namysłu - Skąd ja to znam... - zamruczał pod nosem Czkawka. - Spróbuj wejść na siodło. Albrecht bez trudu usiadł na przewieszone przez szyję smoka siodło. Czkawka przywołał Szczerbatka i wsiadł na niego. Wyszli z areny ,gdzie wzbili się w powietrze. Albrecht nie mógł zapanować nad lecącym smokiem i co chwilę uderzał o skały. Jednak udało mu się trochę skorygować lot. - Dobra, leć za mną - krzyknął Czkawka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone